<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto’s Hesitation by DoopNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746405">Naruto’s Hesitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoopNerd/pseuds/DoopNerd'>DoopNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoopNerd/pseuds/DoopNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sai/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naruto’s Hesitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sai curled his lip in a disappointed smirk. He and Naruto had been sparring for a little over an hour, and there was something off about Naruto’s attack style today. He wasn’t present, giving his all, like he usually did. He wasn’t even hurling insults or carrying on about how great he was. It was like fighting a totally different person, and Sai couldn’t figure out why. He hated questioning his teammates when they acted unexpectedly. He’d gotten punched by Sakura enough times to just let things slide when she behaved abnormally.</p>
<p>But this was different. Captain Yamato and Sakura had left Sai and Naruto together plenty of times, and Naruto usually took those opportunities to point out Sai’s flaws, or make fun of him for his choice of words or his inability to easily read the room. But now Naruto wouldn’t even make eye contact. Naruto was usually so earnest and confident in conversation - it was unlike him to not stare Sai directly in the eyes during a match. Even Naruto’s shadow clones were behaving oddly. It felt like a waste of their time, if Naruto wasn’t going to take training seriously. Sai could be painting right now, but instead he was sparring with someone that didn’t seem all too interested in improving. </p>
<p>Naruto picked himself up and punched a tree. He narrowed his big blue eyes, frustrated with himself. He was getting his ass handed to him by Sai, and he knew exactly why. He had no problem speaking his mind in any other circumstances, but this was a vulnerability he’d never wanted to expose. To anyone. He shook out his arms and slapped his cheeks. No distractions. Focus.</p>
<p>“Alright. Again!” </p>
<p>Sai rolled his eyes and resigned himself to the task at hand. He regretted not bringing a book like Kakashi always did. </p>
<p>The two took their fighting stances. Sai noticed Naruto looked a little flushed. “Maybe he’s just not feeling well,” he thought. </p>
<p>They clashed in a flurry of fists and feet, Sai dodging and blocking every one of Naruto’s advances. Naruto growled as he thrust his right fist toward Sai’s face. With very little effort, Sai dodged to the right, grabbed Naruto’s arm, and flung him away. Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke after landing hard on the ground. A shadow clone. </p>
<p>Sai turned to face Naruto, who launched a volley of kunai at him. So predictable. Sai somersaulted backward, his long, slender frame arching in the sunlight. The warmth on his taut, stretched abs was a welcome sensation, and he permitted himself a moment to enjoy it. He landed with a flourish, ready to throw a taunt at Naruto but was struck silent when he realized his opponent was distracted again. Naruto didn’t even hear Sai’s painted beast call out before it tackled him, and pinned him to the ground. “This is getting ridiculous,” Sai thought.</p>
<p>“Hasn’t your pride had enough for today?” Sai couldn’t help himself. “If you’re not going to take this seriously, I don’t see the point in continuing.” He released the jutsu so Naruto could get up and dust himself off. </p>
<p>“I am taking this seriously. It’s just…” Naruto’s face was redder than before, and Sai noticed the beads of sweat forming on his brow. Sai concluded that Naruto must just be sick. He had been training extra hard lately trying to make that new jutsu - maybe it was just too much, even for him. Would it be wrong to bring that up? Sai instinctually rubbed his left cheek, which seemed to be Sakura’s favorite target - the phantom pains of her last punch gave him pause.</p>
<p>“There is such a thing as over-training,” Sai offered. “If you overdo it all the time, the effects can last for days. It’s important to take breaks when you’re feeling tired, Naruto.”</p>
<p>Naruto froze.</p>
<p>“I… what?” Naruto was baffled. He was used to Sai coming up with odd conclusions, but this was new. He liked the compassion Sai showed but, in his usual inelegant fashion, Sai had misread the room completely. </p>
<p>“Y… you’re not feeling well today, right? Your face is all red, and you’re sweating, and you’re definitely not fighting like your usual self. So. I just assumed…” Sai trailed off. He braced himself for another joke at his expense and readied something clever to say back. But nothing came. In fact, Naruto was completely silent. </p>
<p>Naruto could feel the blood rushing to his face. Had it really been that obvious? The young shinobi now had a difficult decision to make. Could he be honest with his new teammate? Could he trust that wasn’t just a fleeting feeling? Oh, god, the sweat. In that moment, he was grateful for Sai’s social awkwardness. Even more grateful that they were alone. Sakura would never let him live this down. Maybe it would be okay. Sai had always done well with open honesty before. Maybe it was time Naruto was honest with himself. </p>
<p>Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sai interrupted. “Oh! You’re much redder now!” Worry crept over his face. He felt guilty for being annoyed with Naruto, who normally tried so hard. He needed to work on showing empathy for his friends, and this was a perfect opportunity to demonstrate kindness. “Here,” Sai said - in an instant, he was by Naruto’s side, arm around him, ready to support his sick friend, “you should rest. Let me help you inside. I have some herbs that Sakura prepared. They should help with the fever.”</p>
<p>Naruto couldn’t help himself, and let out a laugh. Sai was so sweet, but so misguided, he couldn’t help but laugh. Not just at the misunderstanding, but at his own cowardice. How could a man even claim he would be the next Hokage, let alone actually do it, if he couldn’t show courage in every aspect of his life. He’d even faced off with Orochimaru, never doubting himself, but this… this was different.</p>
<p>Sai looked confused. Naruto put his hand on Sai’s chest, gently pushing him off. For those few seconds, he could feel Sai’s heartbeat, sending another rush of blood to his face. Sai’s chest was firmer than Naruto expected. He wasn’t just skinny, but muscular - no wonder he was stronger than he looked. Worried his hand was lingering too long, he moved it, and took a step away from Sai. </p>
<p>“No, it’s… it’s not that.” Naruto sighed. Before he could really commit to being honest with Sai, he was talking. He was talking. Oh no. What was he saying? </p>
<p>“It’s you. Well, no, not you. Your outfit. And not. Oh, no, not. You can dress how you want. I’m not saying you can’t dress how you want. It’s my problem, not yours. And. Anyway. It’s. Um. Well.”</p>
<p>Sai’s eyes widened. “My outfit?” He looked down at himself. Nothing wrong with the front. Puzzled, he craned his body around, his porcelain skin stretching over his left hip, making his V-lines pop even more than usual, so he could look at the back. Nothing. No dirt or anything. Did Naruto mean something else? This was what he wore all the time, so why was it a problem all of a sudden? </p>
<p>“No, sorry. It’s not the outfit. It’s me, my problem. Really. I just. The crop top, it’s just distracting but that’s not your fault. It’s me.”</p>
<p>“D...distracting? Why?” Sai was really confused now. Nobody had ever accused him of being distracting before. Most people barely noticed he was around - it’s what made him so well-suited to join Anbu. </p>
<p>“What do you mean why? Like you don’t know how attractive you…” Naruto blurted before thinking better of it. His heart raced, and he felt sick to his stomach. He’d never, ever come this close to admitting to another guy that he was attracted to them. It was even more of a nightmare than he’d ever considered. Sai wasn’t exactly helping, being so clueless, but that was something else Naruto had come to like about him. </p>
<p>“A...attractive?” Sai was completely blindsided. He’d never considered himself attractive, or unattractive, for that matter. He just was. </p>
<p>Naruto blushed, and darted his eyes to the ground as Sai looked at him. Unsure what to do with all his nervous energy, he reached his arm back and scratched the back of his head. “Y-yeah,” he admitted. “And your outfit, showing off your perfect, flat stomach, I dunno. It’s hard for me to concentrate when I’m around you.”</p>
<p>Sai, more out of reflex than anything, flexed his abs and brushed them with his hand. None of this made any sense to him. “My stomach? What’s so distracting about my stomach?”</p>
<p>Naruto shook his head. “No, it’s not your stomach that’s the issue. It’s me, really. I’m the issue. Or, I guess what I mean is…” He’d come this far. He may as well just come clean. Or, at least, a little cleaner. How Sai reacted next would determine how much more honest Naruto would be. “It’s what I want to … do … to your stomach that’s distracting.”</p>
<p>“Do? What… what do you want to do?” Sai couldn’t imagine that his stomach was all that interesting to anybody, and certainly not Naruto, who always seemed to want to fight. Sai kept his guard up. Naruto had been acting strangely all day. Maybe this was a trick.</p>
<p>“Well,” Naruto hesitated for just a beat, long enough for Sai to raise an eyebrow, “I guess I want to touch it.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Sai still wasn’t convinced that Naruto wasn’t running a fever. He seemed to be delirious. </p>
<p>“Oh? Oh, as in…? Would… would that be okay?” Naruto’s heart was fluttering. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess so? But I don’t know why you’d want to.”</p>
<p>“Really? You’re really okay with it?”  </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s fine. Just do it.”</p>
<p>Naruto reached out, his hand trembling. He bit his lower lip, and brought his hand just close enough to Sai’s abs that he could feel his body heat radiating along the palm of his hand. He worked up just enough courage to look Sai in the eyes, as if to ask permission one last time. Sai nodded, and Naruto pressed his palm against Sai’s abs. </p>
<p>“Ah!” Sai winced. Naruto pulled his hand back. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Sai said, “just ticklish, I guess. You can keep going.” </p>
<p>Naruto put his hand back, and gently caressed Sai’s taut body. He brought his other hand up, just above Sai’s left hip, and gripped. Sai let out a soft gasp, just barely audible. Naruto traced the lines and ridges of Sai’s muscles. His skin was surprisingly soft, and Naruto couldn’t help but wonder if Sai would let him go even further. He moved his hand from Sai’s hip to the small of his back, a single finger landing perfectly in one of Sai’s back dimples. Sai let out another gasp and arched his back. Naruto kept his hand in place this time, and apologized. “Sorry, did that tickle?” He looked up at Sai’s face, expecting a look of discomfort, but found him blushing, and biting his lower lip. </p>
<p>Sai had never felt anything like this before. Seconds earlier, he was convinced Naruto was delirious with fever from training too hard, but now had another man touching his stomach and back for reasons he still wasn’t sure of. Curiouser still to Sai, was that he was enjoying letting Naruto touch and caress him. Nobody, man or woman, had ever touched Sai this way, and nothing in any of his books had prepared him for this feeling. He shuddered as Naruto drew a line with his finger up his spine. He smiled. Was this happiness? No, not quite. Similar, but… oh. Sai was having an unexpected physical reaction to Naruto’s touch, and he was finally beginning to understand not just his own feelings, but what Naruto had been struggling to admit. </p>
<p>“Naruto. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Naruto stopped moving his hands and looked Sai in the eyes. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I understand, and it’s okay. I think I feel the same way.”</p>
<p>“You… feel?” Now Naruto was confused. Why did Sai have to speak in riddles at a moment like this. </p>
<p>“Whatever you want to do next… just do it, Naruto. You have permission.”</p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes widened. Had Sai finally read the room? He’d just have to see.</p>
<p>Naruto got down on one knee and kissed Sai just below his navel. With one hand on Sai’s thigh, and another bracing his back, Naruto pushed against Sai’s abs with his lips, letting just the tip of his tongue slip out and against his bare skin. Sai let out the tiniest moan, and gripped one of Naruto’s shoulders. </p>
<p>Shocked, Naruto looked up. Sai was blushing even harder, eyes closed, mouth open in a gasp. He decided to keep going, and was just about lick Sai’s hip, when something caught his eye. He turned his gaze down to see something straining against the fabric of Sai’s low-rise pants. “Is that your…” he trailed off, reaching out and touching Sai’s bulging pants. There was no mistaking it. Sai was getting hard. Naruto let go, and stood up. Sai opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“Sai, you’re… I didn’t think…” Naruto stammered. “You never showed any interest in anyone that way, so I just assumed…”</p>
<p>“I don’t…” Sai was just as shocked as Naruto. “It just wasn’t anything I ever thought about. But you, this… I don’t want to stop.”</p>
<p>“I don’t either.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t clear which one leaned in first, but their lips met, and Sai’s hand ran through Naruto’s soft blonde hair, knocking his headband to the ground with a thud. His hand found its place right at the nape of Naruto’s neck, with a single finger brushing the top of Naruto’s collar. That would have to go. Naruto found and squeezed Sai’s free hand, and pulled away from the kiss. “Let’s go inside.”</p>
<p>They headed into the house that Captain Yamato built with his wood jutsu, and went upstairs to the room they all shared. Naruto leaned in for a kiss, but Sai stopped him, placing a hand on his chest. With his free hand, he unzipped Naruto’s orange jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders, letting it crumple to the floor. Naruto had, apparently, been staring at Sai’s body all this time, so it was only fair. Sai took off his crop top, baring the rest of his upper body for Naruto to see. Following Sai’s lead, Naruto pulled his own shirt off.</p>
<p>Naruto’s shoulders were broader than Sai’s, which Sai realized he liked. He suddenly understood what Naruto meant by being distracted. Though it wasn’t Naruto’s stomach that caught Sai’s attention, but rather the muscle that connected his shoulder to his neck. Something about it called to him, begging to be kissed, licked, and lightly bitten. And who was he to argue with that?</p>
<p>They pressed their bodies together, wrapping their arms around each other. Sai took greater notice of how much more muscular Naruto was than him, and how much warmer. He seemed to radiate warmth like nobody he’d ever met. Sai tipped his head forward and let his mouth find its target, Naruto’s neck. </p>
<p>The blonde ninja shuddered, wrapped tight in Sai’s arms. His knees almost gave out when Sai kissed his neck, tongue tracing the lines of his muscle back and forth. Naruto dug his nails into Sai’s shoulders to keep himself from collapsing to the floor. Once he gathered his senses, he returned the favor and let his teeth and tongue graze Sai’s collarbone. </p>
<p>Sai, overcome with sensation, pulled Naruto against him tighter. Their hard-earned bodies pressed against each other, and Naruto couldn’t help but notice Sai’s dick pressing against his hip. He moved his hands from Sai’s back and turned their focus on getting Sai’s pants off. While his hands worked at that, Naruto drew a line from Sai’s collarbone to his nipple which, to both their surprise, was very sensitive. </p>
<p>Without thinking, Sai grabbed the back of Naruto’s head, and pressed it against his chest. Naruto kept licking, pausing only to say, muffled, “I guess we both like that.” Sai could barely let out a moan in agreement, letting up on the pressure on Naruto’s head. Sai’s pants fell to the floor, and Naruto pulled back to take a look.</p>
<p>Sai’s lithe, fair skinned body was bathed in the warm glow of the setting sun. Naruto took a deep breath, letting the air and Sai’s scent, a gentle mix of clean sweat, and yuzu from the hot springs, fill his lungs as he took all of Sai in. He really was a beautiful man, from his flawless complexion, to his lean muscles - Naruto watched Sai’s chest expand and contract, he was panting ever so slightly, and continued moving his eyes down to those perfect abs that had first captured his attention, and finally, the deep V that lead to the neatly trimmed hair around his dick. </p>
<p>It was Naruto’s turn to let out an involuntary gasp. Sai’s dick hung off of his slender frame, and for a moment, Naruto remembered that this was the first time he’d ever seen another man’s erect dick in person. He hadn’t expected this to happen today, or ever, with Sai, even though he’d wanted it for so long. He intended to make this count. </p>
<p>“Stop staring… it’s embarrassing.” Sai blushed, fully. It spread from his face down to his chest. “And unfair. I haven’t seen yours yet.”</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry. Let me fix that,” Naruto said, starting to unzip his pants. He paused for a moment, considering, before asking, “Or do you want to do this part?”</p>
<p>“I think… I think I’d rather watch. If that’s okay?” The shade of red deepened.</p>
<p>Naruto smiled and nodded, then continued to remove his pants, making a little show of it for Sai. Naruto’s dick strained against his boxers, making it somewhat apparent how big he was. Naruto pulled down the waistband until it just covered his dick, gleefully watching Sai’s growing anticipation made entirely apparent by the sticky precum that had started leaking from his cock. Naruto spared Sai any further torture and pulled his boxers the rest of the way off, causing his cock to spring out and slap against his stomach. </p>
<p>Sai was in awe. “Naruto, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all the times I made fun of your dick. I… I admit that I was wrong, and I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Not only did Naruto have a dick, despite Sai’s constant remarks to the contrary, but it was much bigger than Sai’s in every way. Humbled, Sai couldn’t look away, and only looked up when he felt Naruto’s hand on his shoulder. His big blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled.</p>
<p>“No hard feelings, Sai. Well, um. You know what I mean. And to prove it, I think you get to go first. Sound good?” Before Sai could answer, Naruto was on his knees. He gripped Sai by the thighs, thumbs planted firmly in Sai’s deep V lines, and opened his mouth to catch his precum with his tongue before following the trail up to the head of Sai’s cock. </p>
<p>He swallowed before swirling his tongue around Sai’s dick. He licked his lips, and took in Sai’s scent. It was different from his normal body scent, and Naruto couldn’t get enough. These were all new sensations for Naruto, and although he wanted to savor them, he wanted more, now, fast. The rest of the world washed away as Naruto turned all of his focus and determination toward pleasing Sai. He took a deep breath, and then took Sai as deeply as he could. </p>
<p>Sai gasped, then moaned, then gasped again. He’d jerked off plenty of times before, but just as a kind of perfunctory action, a means to an end. Sai’s morning wood was really just a part of his morning routine: wake, jerk off, clean up, eat breakfast, go train. And while it felt good, it was nothing like this. Nothing like having Naruto’s warm, wet mouth surround it, lick it, suck it - the pressure of Naruto’s sucking alone was enough to make his knees go weak. He gripped Naruto’s shoulders with both hands, getting distracted for a moment by those muscles leading to his neck, the reddening of Naruto’s face, and the determination on his teammate’s face. Naruto snapped him back to reality with a well-placed moment of tongue-pressure. Another moan, and another gasp. Sai’s heart was racing as if he’d just sprinted for an hour. Naruto was moaning, too, which made Sai wonder what kinds of pleasure he could be feeling. He looked forward to his turn to return the favor. </p>
<p>Try as he might, Naruto couldn’t get all of Sai in his mouth. He could make it about halfway down his length before it hit his throat. Another challenge he would have to overcome. For now, though, he’d make up the difference with his hand, and gripped the base of Sai’s dick. It pulsed and throbbed in his hand as he moved his head up and down, trying to take a little more of Sai down his throat each time. The feeling of Sai’s dick running along his tongue and hitting the back of his throat made him moan. He tried to listen for when Sai moaned the hardest, what he responded to, what would make him cum. </p>
<p>Sai was mesmerized by the muscles in Naruto’s back and shoulders. He reached down to touch them, feeling them work and flex as Naruto continued working. Sai wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to last. When Naruto moved both hands between Sai’s legs and gripped his ass to push his cock further into his throat, he knew it wouldn’t be much longer.</p>
<p>Naruto resolved to deep-throat Sai at least once before Sai came. He took a deep breath and relaxed his throat. He gripped Sai’s ass, which felt thicker than he expected, given how slender Sai was, and started to push. He could feel Sai’s cock push through his throat - he paused for a moment to gag, but wasn’t going to let that stop him from giving Sai pleasure. He pulled back just enough to take another breath, and pushed Sai’s body against his head until his lips reached his goal. </p>
<p>“F...fuck. Na...Naruto. It’s too much. I--”</p>
<p>Naruto breathed in Sai’s scent before releasing him. He held Sai’s cock in his mouth, and gripped the shaft with his hand. He turned his eyes up and watched as every muscle in Sai’s body tensed up all at once - it was a split second, but Naruto took every detail in. The veins throbbing in Sai’s neck, his eyes closed shut, his mouth frozen open in ecstasy, the redness that had spread from his face all the way down to his chest, how hard his nipples were, and the goosebumps that dappled his otherwise perfect skin. It was the most open and vulnerable Sai had ever been, and Naruto knew, in that moment, that he wanted all of him. In that one second, Sai’s body reached maximum tension - critical mass. In the next second, release. </p>
<p>Sai erupted, shooting stream after stream of hot cum into Naruto’s mouth, his entire body shuddering with the sheer effort of it. This physical and emotional release was unlike anything Sai had ever experienced in his life - his face was hot, and sweat steamed down his face. It was the first time he’d ever lost control of his body and senses, and it was all thanks to that beautiful, irrepressible blonde ninja kneeling in front of him. “Why did he do all of this for me?” Sai wondered. Sai was breathing hard when the euphoria washed over him - Naruto squeezing and licking the last drops of cum from him tickled, but he barely had the energy to do anything other than reach up and hold Naruto’s face. Sai brushed Naruto’s cheek with his thumb, smiling, staring into his eyes. <br/>Naruto swallowed the last of Sai’s salty-sweet load and returned the smile. The muscles around his mouth and his neck twitched and ached - he’d never worked some of those muscles that hard before. He loosened his jaw and let go of Sai’s back, forgetting how hard he was gripping him. </p>
<p>Sai stumbled forward - he’d been relying on Naruto’s strong grip to keep him steady. He lurched forward, and grabbed Naruto’s shoulders. He couldn’t help but laugh. His senses were overloaded. </p>
<p>Naruto grabbed Sai’s hands and lifted himself from the floor. He wrapped an arm around Sai’s narrow waist to keep him steady and leaned in for a kiss. His lips were still sticky with Sai’s cum. Sai had tasted his own before and while he didn’t think much of it at the time, tasting himself on another man’s lips was an entirely different story. He slipped his tongue into Naruto’s mouth for more. Naruto looked down when their kiss broke. He’d watched Sai go soft moments after his orgasm, but was pleasantly surprised to see it standing tall with renewed vigor. </p>
<p>“Jeez, already set for round two?” He reached down and tapped it to one side, then watched it sway back and forth before settling back into place. </p>
<p>Sai grabbed Naruto’s hand and pulled it away from his dick. He shook his head and leaned in for one more kissing bite on Naruto’s neck. He pulled back and gripped Naruto’s chin, locking eyes with him. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t refuse that,” he started, “but it wouldn’t be fair to skip your turn, would it?” The two ninjas peered down at Naruto’s thick cock. Sai wrapped his hand around it - even his long, graceful fingers struggled to connect. He had his work cut out for him, but he was ready. </p>
<p>He guided Naruto to the wall and gently pushed him against it. Knowing anticipation was a big part what got him off, he decided Naruto was due for a little torture himself. He ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair one last time before starting his trail down his body. </p>
<p>Sai started at his favorite spot, Naruto’s neck. From there, he kissed a path down to his collar bone, which he licked, end to end, eliciting a shuddering moan from Naruto, particularly when he lightly sucked at his throat along the way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>